1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides optical filtering and switching, especially for communication networks and information highways.
2. Prior Art
Fabry-Perot Interferometers reveal structures similar to the devices of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,128 Mirror Transducer Assembly For Ring Laser Gyroscopes to D.B. Hall and S.R. Farahani, and 5,116,131 Mirror Transducer Assembly For Ring Laser Gyroscopes to S.R. Farahani and the present inventor reveal the use of piezo electric chips to axially deflect membranes to move mirrors.
However, the prior art fails to teach rugged filter/switches capable of withstanding hard knocks, providing stability of operation and amenability to mass production, as well as versatility, due to structural design and materials.